New Beginnings
by SofieButterfly
Summary: Dick Grayson, the street thief acrobat. Wally West, the freak speedster. And Roy Harper, the unloved archer. What happens when they all cross paths? A story of runaway brotherhood.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters

* * *

"Stop him!"

He smirked, running through the thick crowd of people. He was being chased by an angry apple vender, which he may or may not have just stolen seven apples from. Okay, maybe the "may" was more accurate.

Er, a lot more accurate.

Dick Grayson ran with the cloth sack of juicy red apples in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the vender catching up. This man was faster than he had originally planned. _'Okay, new plan'_ He thought, heading into the nearest promising alley way. Only to see a dead end. _'Crap!'_ Dick thought, turning around to see the vender close behind him. He couldn't escape.

"Ha! Got you now you little thief!" The man taunted. He looked at Dick with a self-satisfied smirk, he was coming closer. _Way_ too close.

Dick quickly looked around. He saw a stair case with a garbage disposal underneath it. "Perfect" He muttered to himself. Running to the side and flipping from the trash disposal to the stair case, he was effectively getting away from the vender. He ran up the steps faster, climbing to the rooftop.

Dick finally stopped once he heard the faint curses and foot steps of the angry man, allowing his heart to slow down and catch his breath. He munched on one of the apples, looking over the now setting sun, sitting on the horizon. It was right over Gotham, and looked like a beautiful ball of fire.

 _'Isn't that basically the sun? A ball of fire?'_ He thought. Dick loved to solve problems, when his parents were alive they would solve problems all the time. Whether it was school or basic everyday things, it was fun. It was amazing. It was everything he wanted his so called perfect life to be.

He missed his parents. Dick had overheard more than once ungrateful children, talking to or about their parents in disrespectful ways. It always made him angry, do people think about what they would do if their parents were gone? Dick wished everyday his parents were still here, talking with him and making cookies, giving him bear hugs and kisses..

It was all unfair. All because of one mean and horrible man, Dick had lost everything. _Everything._

And now, his life was a crazy, unfair, mean, cruel one. Stealing from people, for example. His parents had always told him stealing was wrong. He knew it was the only way he would live, but even now, after a year, he still got a twisted feeling in his stomach every time he stole something. Whether it was something cheap, like bread, or something expensive, like a watch, Dick always felt like it was wrong. Even if he knew it was the only way he would ever survive. Ever survive in this cruel, unloving world.

As he watched the sun go down, he looked around, seeing the slowly decreasing about of people. As he watched, Dick saw a few boys playing soccer. Man, how he missed playing with the other kids at the circus..

He wished he had real friends.

* * *

Wally West had never had a good life.

As he walked home from school, he kicked nearby dirt clots and rocks around onto the sidewalk and grass. He had been picked at and pushed around again today, and had nobody to talk to about it. Not to any friends (not that he had any), not to his unloving and uncaring parents, and mostly, not to his uncle.

His parents thought he was a freak like his uncle, but they had never cared about him anyway. So, that much didn't surprise him in the slightest.

However, ever since he had developed super speed, his uncle slowly stopped seeing him. And it hurt. His uncle was always the one there for him when his parents wouldn't, but now.. he didn't want to see him anymore. He didn't want a partner, he just wanted a normal kid. Just like his parents did.

He was a science nerd, or a freak. Whatever you wanted to call it. And because of this, his parents slowly started believing the same. He was a freak. He wasn't athletic or tall, handsome or charming.. He was a nerd, a freak. Some people, no, _nobody_ wanted him around.

He used to think having a high IQ was a good thing, till he reached middle school. Having a high IQ automatically made you a bullying target, or a homework machine. Each was bad enough in their own way.

As he reached the front door of his ugly brown house, his parents pretended he wasn't there.

"Mom? When will dinner be ready?" He asked once he got enough courage, slightly flinching at the cold look his mother gave him.

"Not fast enough for you you little ungrateful, unhuman _freak_ "

He sighed. Wally was used to the verbal abuse, so he just went up to his room without, well, _trying_ not to think so much about it. Wally had often thought if he ran away, would things be better? The only reason he stuck around in the first place was because of Uncle Barry, but now.. he wasn't so sure.

 _'Why am I thinking about this? I might as well. Uncle Barry doesn't even want to see me anymore, my parents never cared, and I've never had any friends that didn't use me as a homework machine. So, why not?'_

It was this logic that had him grab two boxes of protein bars, his backpack and coat, extra clothes, and shoes.

He was done living the life of a freak.

* * *

"Roy! Get your butt down here!"

He sighed, getting up from his bed and going into the living room. Living with a millionaire has its perks. And big fancy living rooms are one of them.

"What were you thinking? I told you to study for your test, and what did you do? Sneak out and get yourself almost killed!" Olbier loudly scolded, Roy just rolled his eyes.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a little kid." He shot back.

"Technically, you are. You're two years away from being eighteen, which makes you a kid and me your legal guardian." Oliver said, dangerously calm." Which gives 100% permission to ground you from patrol for a week."

Roy's jaw dropped, "What?! That's not fair! You can't do that!"

Oliver glared at him, "Yes, I can. And I just did."

Roy made one last poison-filled glare at his mentor before storming up the stairs, slamming his door and locking it.

 _'It isn't fair! He always takes everything I care about!'_ Roy thought bitterly.

He knew Oliver cared, but was so busy with Justice League stuff that he never had any time for Roy. But one of the only times Roy gets to spend with him, he takes away?! If Roy was honest, he couldn't care less about patrol. It was spending time with his mentor that he cared about. And now, that was being taken too.

That's when Roy got the idea.

The _brilliant_ idea.

"if he really doesn't want to spend time with me, then I shouldn't stick around."

That's what he thought when Roy took his backpack, filled it with necessary supplies with his bow and arrows, and snuck out the window.

He was done with his uncaring mentor.

* * *

Well.. what did you think?

This has been rolling around in my brain for quite some time, and I thought I'd finally make a story out of it. So, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

 _-SofieButterfly_


	2. Meet Up

**Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters

 **Quick A/N** : Wally is thirteen, Dick is eleven, and Roy is sixteen. Also, in this AU story Dick's parents died when he was nine, not eight. So, he spent a year in the diluent center, and is now eleven. Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

 _'Is it just me that thinks it's cold?'_ Dick hugged himself tighter. It has to be below freezing, for Gotham is never this cold in fall. Was it already winter? He wasn't sure, but he _was_ sure of one thing. He needed a place to live. Or a blanket. Either works.

Dick knew the major abandoned places were ruled by mob bosses, and he didn't want to die anytime soon. But there had to be a place other than the street, there _had_ to be some place. Some place to keep out the rain and snow..

He sighed, it was going to take a while. But he had to find something, for no shelter equals dead.

 _'Would I rather die of a mob boss or the cold?'_ Dick silently wondered, _'Well, it depends. Would they make the death quick, or torture me? Hm. I think I'll stick with neither.'_ As Dick was trying to keep his mind off the blasted cold, he tripped over a rock.

 _'Stupid-'_

Only, it wasn't a rock.

Dick studied it, it looked like the corner of something. He noticed it was concrete that was used on a building. 'Concrete? _But, how? There are no buildings over here!'_ Dick thought. _'Unless.. Is it underground?'_

There was only one way to find out.

And so, Dick scouted the place. Looking for any sort of entrance, hoping it was secret. He didn't want anyone on his territory, especially not a gang member or bugs. He hated bugs. There was one person who was a "bug tamer" at the circus. The little insects had always creeped him out.

Dick kept looking, hands chilling by the second in the cold weather. He could see each breath, looking like snowy fog.

He saw medium sized rock. When he moved it, it revealed an entrance with stairs. _'Bingo!'_

Dick cautiously moved down the steps, making sure he didn't slip or fall in the dark. But it was all worth it. For when he reached the bottom, it was lit. Meaning there was still electricity in one of the rooms.

He made his way to the lit room, noticing the room numbers. _'Hm, must be an apartment complex'_

The light-filled room was at the end of the hall, and when he finally made it, he wasn't disappointed. "Yes!" Dick yelled out loud.

There was everything he needed. A small kitchen, living room, two small bedrooms.. It was all perfect.

"And" Dick added with a grin, "A working refrigerator"

He was sort of disappointed when he saw there was no running water, and the bathroom was blocked by some rocks, but he quickly made an adjustment. Moving some rocks in the dark hallway, he found a small hole that wen to who knows where. Perfect for reliving yourself.

And so, Dick was happy. He emptied his food into the refrigerator, put the few things he owned in the bed room, and set off to get more food. He needed to be able to not go out so much when it got really cold.

* * *

 _'Wow, it's really cold'_

Wally walked around in the thin coat, wishing he had brought a heavier one. He knew Gotham was the safest distance from his old home life, he was hoping for a fresh start.

He, however, did not think about how freakin' cold it was n Gotham!

He was on his last three protein bars. Which was very deadly for a hungry speedster. He needed food to survive, but how was he going to get it? He had no money. And there was no way he was going to steal any of it.

That when he saw him, the little boy with a cloth sack filled with bananas. He felt a tiny bit of anger in him. Who steals from venders like that? Doesn't he know right from wrong?! Wally tried his best to calmly walk over and talk to the boy.

However, when he reached him, the boy just looked at him as if he were nothing more than a fly. "Yes?" He asked.

"I saw you stealing the bananas" Wally immediately accused, the boy just rolled his eyes.

"Look, in Gotham, you _have_ to steal to get food. Do you know what no food equals? Dead. And I don't know about you, but I would rather _not_ die. In this city, it's get traught or get dead."

Wally stared dumbfounded, secretly agreeing with the boy's logic. Wally knew how important food was, and he couldn't get any without stealing..

He just shook his head, turning away to walk off, but the boy stopped him with a simple question.

"You live on the street too?"

Wally turned to look at him, "Yes.."

The boy shrugged, "Ya' know, you can come live with me if you'd like. I've got a house, and I can help you get food too."

Wally considered it. "I feel like that would be too much trouble. Besides, would your parents-"

"They're dead" He interrupted, Wally felt a bit bad. It was obviously a touchy subject "It's just me. I found a really nice house with electricity, no running water, however. I'm okay with it if you'd like to come."

Wally smiled a bit, "Thanks" he mumbled.

"Dick's the name. Yours?" Dick said.

"Wally" Wally smiled bigger. "Dick? What kind of a name is that?"

"It's short for Richard" Dick said, half heartedly glaring at him. Wally just smirked.

"Lead the way, Dick"

Dick have him a cocky grin, motioning him to follow. "So, why are you living on the streets?"

Wally sighed, "My parents.. they're sort of mean to me. And my uncle no longer wants to see me."

"Oh." Dick mumbled, "If it makes you feel any better, my parents were murdered."

Wally stopped in his tracks. "W-what?"

Dick just shrugged, obviously a bit sad. "Yeah.. I was also put into a juvenile delinquent center. I escaped, though. So need to worry" He gave Wally one more sad grin before running to a big rock.

"Here, help me push this. It lead to our house" He smirked at Wally's confused face.

"Alright" Wally said, not fully convinced. When he moved the rock, he saw some stairs that led into the darkness.

"Okay, follow. And watch your step." Dick instructed, quietly stepping into the darkness. Wally hesitantly followed. "Oh, and please push the rock back. Don't want anyone finding this." Dick said, Wally nodded even though Dick couldn't see him, then pushed the rock back carefully.

As they walked a few floors, when they reached the bottom, he saw a bit of light at the end of the hall.

"Here we are!" Dick yelled joyfully as they stepped inside. Wally smiled, looking around with awe.

There was a couch in the living room with some dirt side tables, beds with sheets on them, a closet, a kitchen..

"Wow, this is awesome!" Wally mused. He then noticed he was vibrating.

"Uh" Dick said, staring at him. "Are you.. the Flash?"

Wally let out a weak laugh, "No, I have the Flash's powers. That's.. sorta also why I ran away. My uncle, who is the flash, wanted a normal kid. So did my parents. My uncle doesn't see me anymore, my parents are verbally mean.. I just couldn't take it anymore"

Dick nodded knowingly. "I actually lived in a circus, we were The Flying Grayson's. My family was the only ones that could preform a real quadruple flip, and, well, a man wanted money from the circus. When Mr. Haley declined, he cut the trapeze ropes. And now.. you get the rest."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Wally got up.

"Well, the Flash's powers have some downsides. I have a killer metabolism. Literally. If I don't eat a lot, I'll die."

"Way to put a downer on the situation." Dick said smirking. Wally just stuck out his tongue.

"By the way, how old are you?" Wally asked.

"Eleven and still going" Dick said, "You?"

"Thirteen" He answered. "Now, I'm going to go get some more food. I can easily get us food with my super speed, I can go fast enough so nobody will see my hands move and take things. I'll be back in a flash." Wally said, smiling at his own joke.

"Cya later, Flash Boy"

* * *

 _'Blasted cold!'_

Roy had only been living out here for a few days, but he was already freezing. Roy easily pickpocketed a few wallets, so he had enough money to go buy himself a blanket. He was about to, until he saw a familiar face.

 _'Is that, Wally?'_ He studied him closer, coming up with the same conclusion. _'That is him! The redhead could be seen from miles away. Why on earth would he be here?'_ Roy wondered.

There was only one way to find out.

"Wally!" Roy yelled, walking over to him. He froze as he caught sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh.." Wally stammered, "Ran away."

"Really?" Roy asked, partially dumbfounded. He never thought Wally would be one to run away, especially into Gotham. "I did too. What's your reason?"

He sighed, "Ever since I developed my, er, _powers_ , my parents made it pretty clear they didn't want me in the house. Mu uncle also wanted just a normal kit.. so.." He awkwardly coughed, "You?"

"My mentor doesn't really care about me" He admitted truthfully, "I mean, know he sort of cares, but he never spends any time with me. He's always to busy for me, so, I decided to run away."

Wally nodded understandably, "Hey, you wanna come live with me and Dick? We just met, but he's got a secret underground house. It's even got electricity."

Roy considered it, but came to a quicker conclusion than Wally did. "Sure, lead the way."

Wally grinned, slightly jogging there with Roy.

"Help me push the rock," He said.

When they did, Wally instructed him to push it back. Roy whistled as he came to the room.

"Hey! Dick! Mind if Roy stays with us? He's a good friend of mine"

He heard the boy come running from the living bedroom, Roy silently studied him. He had raven hair and bright blue eyes, thin yet flexible build. He seemed trustworthy.

"Sure." Dick answered casually, "You live on the street too?"

Roy nodded, "Yea. I'm Green Arrow's used-to-be-sidekick. Ran away like this guy over here." He said, jabbing his thumb at Wally.

Dick smiled, "Can you use that bow?" He asked innocently, Roy just smirked.

"Yup" He said, popping the p sound. He drew it out, aimed, and fired a perfect shot at the small dart board. He looked at the dumbfounded Dick, who quickly recovered and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Nice!" He yelled, clearly excited. "We're going to have a great time down here. Wally and I can sleep in the main bed, Roy, you mid taking the guest bedroom?"

"Why not?" Roy said, heading over there to empty the few things be brought.

Now _this_ was going to be fun.

* * *

How was it? Did it flow well?

Thanks for the follows and favorites!

* * *

 **-REVIEWS-**

Guest: Thank you! I love your nickname for me, makes me feel so special xD But yeah, thanks for the review!

Guest of honor: He's 11 in the AU, sorry. But yeah, they mentors will come in next chapter!

NevermoreWrites: Thank you! I feel like I need to kick it in the reer to go more in depth with Roy.. anyway, thanks for the review!

* * *

Thanks for all reviews! See you next time!

 _-SofieButefly_


	3. Mentors and Feelings

**Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters

* * *

Barry sighed, cracking his eager back on his black chair. It had been three sleepless nights looking for his nephew Wally. He, so far, had looked everywhere. The city, the forests, the neighborhoods.. Just about everywhere. Of course, with his new found speed he could be in China by now.

But Barry didn't stop looking, he searched on for his missing nephew, praying to a God he didn't believe in that Wally was safe. Hoping that he wasn't to late. His head came up with every possible conclusion. Did he get kidnapped? Was he hurt? Is he laying on the side of the road some where?

Perhaps, though, the scariest thought was that he did all this willingly.

But, why? Her knew that his parents could be mean sometimes, but he never seemed bothered by it. Was it catching up on him? Was he feeling lonely? Surely he had friends to talk to it about it. Wait, he'd never heard Wally ever even _mention_ a friend. Did Wally have any friends? Sure, he may be super smart, but that didn't mean he had no friends.

Right?

Barry felt like screaming, how could he have not noticed this before? He had forgotten that in middle school, no matter how funny or friendly you were, being smart was horrid. But, why didn't he come to him with it? Why didn't he come to his uncle?

The answer hit him like a truck.

* * *

 _"Hey, uh, Uncle Barry?"_

 _He silently rolled his eyes, he was in the middle of something really important! "Yeah, Wally?" Impatience flooding into his voice._

 _"Never mind" Wally mumbled. Barry let out a sigh of relief, letting himself smile slightly as he heard the ringer beep. No more distractions._

* * *

The kid was going to ask him for help!

Barry felt so mad at himself. Was his study really more important than family? _'No, it isn't."_ Barry thought, scolding himself. How could he be so stupid? That kid had probably ran away because of him! It was completely his fault if he was kidnapped, or dead, or worse!

 _'Hang on for me, kid. I'll make this right."_ Barry silently promised, whether it was more to Wally or him, he didn't know.

* * *

Wally sat down on the couch, absently twining his fingers together. He stared off into space, thoughts mending together. Roy was the first to catch on.

He snapped his fingers in front of Wally, startling him. "You okay dude?"

"I'm fine." He muttered. looking at the walls as if staring through an invisible window.

"Look, I'm no therapist, but you look like you're not fine." Roy said, studying him closely.

Dick looked up from the table, deciding to join the conversation. "Yeah, dude. You are definitely not feeling the aster." They looked up and blinked at him, confused. "What? There's disaster, so why not the opposite? Aster. Perfect crime, don't you think?"

Roy just chuckled, but quickly turned his attention back to Wally. "What's on your mind?"

"I just miss my uncle, ya know?" Wally said, surprising himself for being so open. "I mean, he's probably not even looking.. but I can't help but think he might be missing me. Maybe worried I'm kidnapped, or dead, maybe worse."

"Hey, I've been wondering" Said Dick, trying to clear up the awkward silence that followed. "What's the 'worse' part mean? What could be worse than death?"

Roy tilted his head in thought, "Well, I guess torture could be worse."

"True" Wally spoke up, "But I'd rather be tortured for a bit than dead."

"Yeah" Dick said, "I would rather live, much better than dying."

They all agreed, laughing at the same time.

But Wally still felt a bit depressed, where was his uncle now?

* * *

"Ugh!" Oliver said, frustrated. He had been searching for Roy for about six days. He was now tired, hungry, and upset. But he wouldn't stop until Roy was found. Where could he be? Where was he? Was he dead, was he kidnapped?

Oliver rubbed his sleepy eyes, refusing to fall asleep. "Oliver?" Dinah said from behind, "You should probably sleep. This isn't healthy."

"Not until Roy is found" Oliver grumbled, looking through recent files of villains. "He could be dead out there, Dinah. I can't let this happen, not when this was my fault"

Dinah sighed, "You can't help Roy if you can't help yourself." She said, silently hoping he would listen. Just this once.

Oliver took this into slight consideration, but quickly shook off the thought. "No, a moment I sleep is moment he could be dead. A moment I close my eyes is another moment he is gone."

Dinah just nodded, this was hopeless. "If you say so, but I'm going to head home. Night, Oliver"

He heard the door close, but not turning his attention away from the computer. How could he have been so stupid? Roy had run away because of him being a complete jerk!

"I'm never going to be able to make up for this" Oliver mumbled, eyes slowly closing as he welcomed his tired eyes to the darkness.

* * *

Roy sighed, looking around the room. He sort of missed Oliver, even if he was most likely sleeping better without him there,

"Now it's my turn to ask if you're okay." Wally said, grinning at his shocked face. He didn't realize he had been staring off into space.

"I'm fine, I just sort of his Oliver." He admitted, Wally gave him a look that said, _go on or else._

"I mean, I bet he's sleeping better without me.." Roy continued, "But I can't help but miss my guardian slightly."

Wally nodded, understanding. "Yeah, it's a bit hard. We just have to accept the fact we aren't loved by our guardians. This will be our only home for a while."

Roy sighed sadly, but he knew Wally was right. He just wished things were different.

Much different.

* * *

Bruce sat back in his chair, exhausted. He had received two very urgent calls from Oliver and Barry, both begging him to find their missing kids. As a single act of kindness, he had agreed.

But there were no signs of them anywhere, it was like they had vanished from Central City and Star City completely. He knew, however, with Wally's new speed, and that Roy was very trained in stealth and manipulating, they could both be anywhere. He was going to have to contact other league members if he couldn't find them within the next week.

Boy, he really needed to rest.

As he walked up the stairs, something reminded him of the boy that he had planned on adopting two years ago. Rickie? No, Ronald? No, Richard? Yes, Richard. That was it.

The boy had ran away from the Juvenile center right before he was going to fill out the adoption papers, and he still regretted not doing it sooner. He was either dead or was in an orphanage somewhere.

He just hoped the boy was alright, maybe taken in by a lovely family somewhere. Much better than he probably could have given him.

Now, where was that phone? He needed to call his assistant he as going to be out of the office tomorrow.

It was going to be a very long week.

* * *

Dick frowned, running his fingers through his hair.

After all the talk about guardians and parents.. he missed his own parents. So much.

"You know" Dick said, catching his roommate's attention. "I'm sorry you guys has such horrible guardians, but how I miss mine."

Dick felt like crying, but refused the tears to fall. Wally sat next to him, rubbing the younger boy's back. "I mean, I was going to be adopted by this Bruce fellow, but I never got the chance before I ran away."

"Bruce who?" Roy said curiously.

"I dunno" Dick said, "Started with a W. Walker? Winn?"

Roy and Wally looked at each other, wide eyed. "Wayne?" They said in union.

"Yeah, Wayne" Dick said, "What?" He asked at the odd looks he got.

"Bruce Wayne's the richest guy in Gotham!" Wally shouted excitedly.

Dick shrugged, "Eh, it's not my style." He admitted, "I've never had a thing for being rich. Growing up in a circus and all."

"Yeah" Roy agreed, "He probably would have been a charity case, anyway. Nobody wants that."

They all nodded, awkward silence followed short after.

"Hey, how about we all get ice cream? There's a great parlor about half a mile from here." Wally said, trying to perk up the conversation.

"Yes! Let's go!" Dick yelled excitedly. Wally zoomed past, Dick frowned. "Hey! That's not fair, you can't use your super speed!"

They laughed, Roy walking up the stairs with Dick, Wally anxiously waiting at the top.

He was right, _this_ was fun.

* * *

What did you think? Was it long enough?

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it sooooo much!

 **-REVIEWS-**

Guest: I like the enthusiasm. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Lolipopface22: Of course there's more! It's not even close to finished yet ;D

mbb02: Thanks! It's a lot of fun to write, and I' happy you guys enjoy!

* * *

Well, that's it fro now. See y'all later!

 _-SofieButterfly_


	4. Oranges and Bats Never Mix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YJ or any of its characters

 **A/N:** Wow. I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy. Also, my cousin recently passed away.. I was in grief for quite a while. That's another reason, I guess.

Anyway, continue with the story!

* * *

"Stop!"

Roy frowned, meeting the man's angry eyes for a split second before taking off, running with the cloth sack of juicy oranges in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the vender catching up. This man was faster than he had originally planned.

'Okay, new plan' He thought, heading into the nearest promising alley way. Only to see a dead end. 'Crap!' Roy thought, turning around to see the vender close behind him. He couldn't escape.

"Ha! Got you now you little thief!" The man taunted. He looked at Roy with a self-satisfied smirk, he was coming closer. Way too close now.

'Think Roy! You've dealt with bad guys before. How do you get out of these situations?'

He didn't have time to think, he could hear the man's breath. And so, he did what he was good at.

Running.

He ran up the wall, flipping over the man's head and dashing out. Roy heard a stumble and startled gasp from behind, knowing that now he could run far away from the man without further caution. Oliver used to call him the "best runner he'd ever seen". Sometimes it got him into trouble, but it was great when running from villains. He liked to run, even long distance was fun.

As he reached the rock, Roy carefully moved it, jogging down the steps.

Wally hard the footsteps behind him, turning with a grin to see Roy. "Hey dude!"

"Aye!" Roy said, getting a smile from Wally as he did his best Australian accent.

"I've got a challenge for you" Wally said with a grin. "Say 'Goof Eye Mite' without sounding Australian."

"Good Eye Mite" Roy said, frowning at his Australian accent. "Okay, that's got to be impossible"

"Good. Eye. Mite." Wally said slowly, surprising Roy with his American accent.

"Dude! I call sorcery." Roy pointed an accusing finger at him, Wally laughed good heartedly.

"Surrrrrrre" Wally laughed, dragging out the 'r' sound. "You're just jealous of my magical powers" Wally grinned at Roy, quickly stopping when he brought out his bow. His face was dangerously serious. "Woah dude, calm down." Wally held up his hands, surrendering.

Roy suddenly bent over with laughter. "Wally! You should have seen your face!" Wally frowned at him, but not without a twitch of a smile showing. "Hey, where's Dick?" Roy asked after he stopped laughing.

"I thought he was with you"

"No.. I thought he was with you."

Roy and Wally looked at each other, suddenly becoming frantic.

"Dick! Where are you?" They shouted in unison.

* * *

Dick slowly backed up, fearing the knife in the man's hands.

"Give me the watch"

Dick fumbled with his hands, throwing the golden wrist watch to him. The man was muscular and tall, looming dangerously over Dick.

'God, this was a stupid, stupid decision.'

"See? That wasn't so hard.." The man's cold voice scared Dick to the core. "I will, however, still have to kill you."

'God, this really was a stupid decision. What are Wally and Roy going to do?'

Dick closed his eyes, preparing for the knife.

It never came.

When he opened his eyes, Dick saw a man in a black costume. Could it be?

"Batman?"

Batman turned to him, showing the few features he could see in this dark ally. "Go home" he said gruffly, "This is not the place for young children"

Dick rolled his eyes, "I'm eleven, thank you. Practically a teenager!"

Batman stared at him for a second in confusion, but regained his stern face quickly.

"Go."

Dick nodded, running past the unconscious man that had tried to kill him moments before. Boy, this was scarier than the time Jimmy from the Juvenile Center tried to beat him to death.

And so, he ran. Ran all the way to his little cave.

Boy, that truly was an adventure.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he took off his cowl, resting his head on the wall. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking that something was very familiar about the boy in the ally way. Did he know him from somewhere? With the clothes he was wearing, he couldn't have belonged to a family like his own. But where else could he know him?

He'd have to focus on that later, right now, the superhero kids. It was weird, Roy and Wally disappeared within twenty four hours of each other. Surely there had to be a connection?

He tried tracking their cell phones, and went through their call history. Neither of them brought their phones, and neither had called each other. But why would they both disappear near the same time? Maybe they didn't plan it. Maybe they don't know if the other had disappeared. It was unlikely, but possible. He sighed, going back to his computer.

It was going to be a long night.

"You did WHAT?"

Dick looked at them sheepishly, "I may or may not have gotten almost killed by a guy-"

"Dude!" Wally yelled, cutting him off. "That is SO not cool!" He crossed his arms, "you could have gotten killed!"

"How did you get away from the situation, anyway?" Roy asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Batman saved me!" He said excitedly. "It was sooooo cool. He jumped down and punched the guy, then knocked him out!"

Wally and Roy rolled their eyes, half annoyed and half amused.

"Just.. Don't do that again. Ever." Roy mumbled sternly.

"Yeah, let your superhero buddies help you" Wally gave him a cheeky grin, covering up for Roy's serious face.

Now it was Dick's turn to roll his eyes. "I can take care of myself"

"And what, exactly, happened this night when you 'took care of yourself'?"

Dick slumped in defeat. "Fine.."

He turned to the bedrooms, giving Roy and Wally a half hearted frown before heading into the bedroom.

They looked at each other and grinned.

Now _that_ was fun.

* * *

Well, what'd you think?

As said before, I'm sorry I didn't update. Been going through some, er, rough times.

Sorry for any mistakes/typos.

Have a great day guys!

 _-SofieButterfly_


	5. Worries and Jokes

**Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the support! I thought I should give you a second chapter sooner to make up for the last one. Also, this chapter will mostly be about their mentors, and will only mention Wally and Roy until next chapter. But don't worry! Dick will make a huge feature.

Okay, enough spoilers.

Enjoy!

~.~.~.~

Bruce, who was currently Batman, sighed, looking over the city.

He couldn't get his mind off the boy he had met. Something seemed so.. familiar. He couldn't find out what, just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he needed to find out what, Batman never let a case go unsolved. Even a minor one.

Speaking of which, he was still looking for the missing boys, and had no luck. Wherever they are, they were really good at hiding their tracks. But Bruce knew that if he couldn't find them, then no one could.

But that didn't mean he quit.

The night was pretty peaceful. And since the sun was starting to show, he made his way towards the Batcave.

"Any luck?" Barry anxiously tapped his foot, only to hear the simple agitated 'no'.

He let out a knowing sigh of defeat.

Barry knew one thing.. They must be somewhere no one would suspect. But where? They had searched around the globe, one place a at a time. But he knew Wally was smart, and so was Roy.

 _Roy_

Wait.. Were they connected?

Batman must have taken his phone for that reason! But, he had never called him. Did he even know his number? Barry took a long thought about this. It was unlikely they were connected.. but also unlikely they weren't.

All this thinking was hurting his brain. So, he went back to his studies. Barry frowned, finding it hard to concentrate with the stress pulsing through his body. Thank god the head of the Central City Police Department, that he worked for and helped, was easy going and understood his pain and worries.

He would take care of the bullies at school once Wally returned, but couldn't do anything till he did.

If-

Barry shook his head in anger at himself, he would return. There was no "if". He would. Barry would make sure of it. Even if it killed him, he made a promise to Wally many years ago. The promise that if anything bad were to happen, he would find a way to make it better.

Always.

~.~.~

Oliver was beyond mad at himself.

How could he do this to Roy? He sixteen, and even if Roy refused to believe it, he was only a teenager. A bigger teenager sure, but still a teenager.

And a huge part of his life.

"Ugh!" Oliver said, frustrated. He had been searching for Roy for about six days. He was now tired, hungry, and upset. But he wouldn't stop until Roy was found. Where could he be? Where was he? Was he dead, was he kidnapped?

Oliver rubbed his sleepy eyes, refusing to fall asleep. "Oliver?" Dinah said from behind, her eyes drooping slightly. "You should probably sleep. This isn't healthy."

"Not until Roy is found" Oliver grumbled, looking through recent files of villains. "He could be dead out there, Dinah. Batman said he hasn't found him yet, I can't let this happen, not when this was my fault"

Dinah sighed, "You can't help Roy if you can't help yourself." She said, silently hoping he would listen. Just this once.

Oliver took this into slight consideration, but quickly shook off the thought. "No, a moment I sleep is moment he could be dead. A moment I close my eyes is another moment he is gone."

Dinah just nodded, this was hopeless. "If you say so, but I'm going to head home. Night, Oliver"

He heard the door close, but not turning his attention away from the computer. How could he have been so stupid? Roy had run away because of him being a complete jerk!

"I'm never going to be able to make up for this" Oliver mumbled, eyes slowly closing as he welcomed his tired eyes to the darkness.

~.~.~

Dick anxiously searched the darkness, waiting for a simple cry. He had to know where this Batman guy was. His parents had always told him to be kind and say thank you, and even though they were gone, it still stuck in his head to be this way.

And so, to honor his parents, Dick waited for a flash of shadow in the background, something to indicate the Dark Knight was there. That's when he saw the slightest movement in the shadows.

He smiled slightly as he saw the sign.

He chased the man in the mask silently, running and jumping over rooftops and climbing up and down staircases till they reached an alleyway. Better time than ever.

"Hey! Batman!"

The Dark Knight turned around, eyes widening slightly before quickly turning back into a dangerous glare. Dick laughed nervously.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, Dick tried to answer, only to be cut off by a laugh.

"Harley! Look what the Bat dragged in! I didn't know the Bat had friends-"

"Joker?" Dick blinked, Joker blinked back. They stood there in silence before both grinning widely.

"Hey! Dick!" He laughed loudly, Batman and Harley looked at them strangely before asking the same question.

"You know each other?" Batman and Harley gave each other the same surprised look before quickly turning back to the two clowns a head.

"Duh!" Dick laughed, "I've lived in Gotham for years. How could I not have met my favorite clown?" He paused. "Joker told me a lot about you Harley," he said, pointing at the girl in red and black, "sucks that you were in jail when I met your 'Mr J'" He giggled slightly as Harley blushed.

Joker smiled widely as he brushed away an imaginary tear. "I'm your favorite clown? I feel so special!" Dick and the Joker looked at each other once more before bursting out in laughter.

Harley started laughing too, Joker frowned slightly at Batman. "Come on Bats! Have a little fun." He smiled widely at Harley, "Dickie Bird over here knows how to have fun."

Batman's scowl grew deeper, Dick shrugged. "Give up for today Joker, Bats doesn't know how to have fun. I think it's literally impossible for Mr. Party Pooper to laugh."

Joker and Harley matched a frown before both shrugging it off, "You're probably right Dickie Bird. We'll try another time!" He glanced up at the sky. "Sure was nice seeing you again Birdie, but we gotta run."

"Bye Joker, bye Harley!" Dick yelled, laughter could be heard in the distance as they both stepped into the darkness below.

Batman stood there, dumbfounded and shocked at what he had just seen.

Batman turned to look back the the boy, only to see him not there anymore.

~.~.~

Dick was at the hidden bat mobile, wanting to know how it worked. When he saw two little letters on the mirror. B.W.

Where had he heard that before?

 _"Bruce fellow, but I never got the chance before I ran away."_

 _"Bruce who?" Roy said curiously._

 _"I dunno" Dick said, "Started with a W. Walker? Winn?"_

 _Roy and Wally looked at each other, wide eyed. "Wayne?" They said in union._

 _"Yeah, Wayne"_

Oooh crap.

He was messing with a multi billionaire's things?!

Dick quickly ran out of the car, jumping back onto the streets and running off.

' _So, the man who was going up adopt me before I ran off is Batman. I'm some kind of criminal.. Oh God, he's probably looking for my identity. I can't let him find it! What am I going to do?'_ He took a deep breath in _. 'I might have to start wearing a mask when I'm out at night.. I can do that. Problem solved.'_

What he and his friends didn't suspect, however, was they they were going to become the next big heroes.

~.~.~.~

What did you think? Leave notes in the comments!

- _SofieButterfly_


	6. Not-So-Sure Superheroes

**Disclaimer** : I don't own YJ or any of its characters.

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy ^_^

~.~.~.~

Dick fumbled with his custom mask. It was several sizes to big, not to mention black wasn't really his color. But all he needed was to cover his distinct eyes. His eyes were crystal blue, which could be seen from miles away.

He heard a scoff from behind, "Is it Halloween already?" Laughed Roy, leaning against the wall leading to the kitchen.

"I met Batman again and-"

"You did WHAT?" Wally said, Dick jumped slightly. When did Wally get there? ' _Right Dick, super speed.'_

"What part of 'don't do that again ever' did you not understand!?" Roy scolded, crossing his arms across his strong chest. "You went against our wishes? Did you get yourself almost killed again?"

Dick sighed, "I promise I didn't almost get myself killed. The Joker and I talked. Been forever since I've talked to that clown." He stared confused at their horrified faces, "what?"

"You talked to the Joker?!" Roy yelled, Dick winced. "He's crazy! He kills people!"

Now it was Dick's turn to scowl. "You guys are totally judging him by the way he looks. Joker's hilarious, just spend an hour with him. You'll see."

"Um.." Wally awkwardly mumbled, "I'd rather not take chances. No dying for me anytime soon." Roy nodded in agreement, Dick playfully rolled his eyes.

"Your loss." Dick grumbled, "but if you're wondering, the mask is for covering myself up when I go out, I don't want Batman knowing who I am. Besides, if he finds me, he finds you too." He said, gesturing to the two older boys in front of him.

Wally and Roy shuddered, "Yeah, that would be best. Batman does not need to find us." Wally said, speaking for both of them. Wally was not keen on finding out why he was looking for them, especially if his parents or uncle was involved. Roy obviously felt the same way about Oliver, not sure about why he was looking, but sure not wanting to find out.

"Well, it's settled. If you guys want to come out, you two will also need some masks." Dick advised, putting on his mask to show them.

"Does cover your eyes. I see the point." Roy muttered, more to himself than anyone else. Dick showed him a cheeky grin. "Doesn't look your color, though." Roy chuckled.

Dick gave him a half hearted frown, "I know, but fabric isn't found by color. Black was the only thing laying around here."

Roy smirked, "We've got extra money in the safe, fabric is pretty cheap. We can all make masks."

Wally smiled, "I agree, who knows? This could make us the next new superheroes!" Roy and Wally looked at each other, laughing. But they gave Dick an idea.

A crazy, awesome idea.

"Why not?" Dick asked, Roy and Wally immediately stopped laughing, their heads flicked towards him. "What?"

"Why not? You want to do what?" Roy said, skepticism and slight anger leaking into his voice.

"Dude, I ran here to get away from the heroes' attention. Not draw attention to it!" Wally said through clenched teeth.

"I know, I know," Dick mumbled. "But think about it, How much good could we do? Batman is only a single man, we could help the city crazily!"

Roy shook his head, "why are we supposed to agree with this? I ran away from the hero life, and there is no way I'm going to return."

"I don't understand this, you guys have talent and powers. Why would you want to put it to use?"

Wally opened his mouth to speak, but looked more like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, trying to come up with a remark. Only to be shown with nothing,

"We'll think about it." Roy answered, his usual loud voice now soft and unsure.

~.~.~

It had only been a few hours, but they had both come to their decisions.

"No." Roy and Wally said in unison.

"Come on guys!" Dick wined, "just try it! Come out with me, stop someone from being robbed. I promise I won't let you down."

Roy sighed, looking at Wally with a knowing look. "Fine. I'm putting my trust in you." Wally grumbled.

Dick beamed, but quickly turned into a friend. "We're going to need costumes." He mumbled, studying the two boys. "We also need names."

Wally smiled slightly, "I love costumes! I so envied my uncles'!" Wally smiled a cheeky grin, "How about something similar with yellow?"

Dick made a mental note, "and you, Roy?"

Roy was stuck in thought before coming to a conclusion, "Red is my favorite color, and I like the Robin Hood look."

Dick smiled once more, "I'm so glad my mom taught be how to sew, or else we'd be stuck."

Wally and Roy grinned at each other, quite surprised they had been talked into this. But, more surprised he was letting them design their costumes.

Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't such a bad idea.

~.~.~

"Hurry up Roy! I want to try my costume on too!" Wally wined, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Just finished Mr. Impatient," Roy grumbled, walking out with his suit on. Dick smiled from the open kitchen, he also had his on.

Wally walked out a few minutes later, his costume on. Dick smiled bigger, "great! Now all we need is names."

"I'm going as Red Arrow. I'm so tired of the name 'Speedy'" Roy said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Robin, to honor my parents." Dick smiled sadly at the mention of his parents.

"Kid Flash!" Wally blurted, Dick started laughing as Roy smirked.

"Way to go original, Flash boy." Dick told him, still laughing.

Wally frowned, but refused to change his name. With a great sigh, the other two teens let it go.

"Now, to Gotham!"

~.~.~

Wally, Roy, and Dick stood dramatically at the side of the building, when they heard the scream.

"Kid Flash, look over the area!" Dick commanded, Wally nodded. He felt the slight zip past him before Wally reappeared.

"No one, must be coming from the alleyway below." He informed, crouching as he looked over the edge.

Roy looked over, aiming his newly black painted bow, looking through the aiming glass for a better view. "Robin, I'm going to aim for the guy's hood, you go comfort the victim while Wally and I take on the guy."

Dick nodded, hearing the whoosh of the bow and the startled gasp of the man holding the knife before the trio jumped down, Wally quickly grabbing string and trying up the guy while Roy knocked him out.

Dick looked at the girl, comforting the lady. She looked sixteen, but could have been fifteen. Didn't matter, she was still scared to death.

Dick heard the cop cars. "Boys! Time to make our exit!"

They did just that, exiting in style right before the police came.

~.~.~

The boys were walking through town, passing a television.

 _"Fifteen year old Barbra Gordon was rescued last night-'_

"Oh my- Dick, Wally! Come here!" Roy shouted, getting the attention of the boys.

 _"While she at first we thought Batman, Barbra Gordon, however, claimed to have not been rescued by Batman, but three new boys. Here is our recent video image:'_

Dick, Wally, and Roy stood gaping at the TV. They rescued the police chief's daughter?!

 _'Could these three boys be Gotham's new heroes? Only time will tell.'_

"The TV is wrong." Roy muttered, "There is no 'could'."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wally muttered.

Dick smiled. "Welcome Gotham's new heroes; Young Justice."

~.~.~.~

Oh! Loved this ending!

Leave notes in the comments!

- _SofieButterfly_


	7. Batman's Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YJ or any of its characters

* * *

Bruce, or currently Batman without his cowl on, slammed his fists on the computer. These three new heroes had stopped three minor robberies, one amateur mob boss, and four laughable kidnappings in three weeks.

If he were a normal hero, Bruce would be thankful for the extra help with these minor crimes. But Bruce wasn't a normal hero, he was a very territorial hero. And because of this, he was more determined than ever to find these three new 'heroes' and tell them to get out of _his_ city.

Bruce searched the cameras for any clues on this trio, but they were nothing out of the ordinary. One was focused on helping the innocents, while the other two helped each other fight the bad guys.

They could obviously handle the city. The only thing that scared him in the slightest was that these three were _teens_. They weren't adults like himself, but kids. The tallest one could have only been sixteen! The other boys only look thirteen and twelve!

Wait a second..

Roy was tall. Sixteen.

Wally was medium. Thirteen.

Dick(?) was short. Eleven.

It all made sense. The way you could barley see a yellow streak, the insane accuracy of the bow.. And the acrobatics could only mean Richard Grayson. The boy he was supposed to adopt.

Now he needed to find those boys.

* * *

Dick was patrolling around Gotham with the other two boys. They had rescued a reporter, and had given their three names. Now, everyone would know Gotham's new heroes by name.

They saw a flash in the shadows, Wally and Roy stopped dead in their tracks. Wally raised his fist, Dick prepared to kick him, and Roy aimed his bow. They all stood in a triangle, protecting earache other's backs.

That is, till Batman walked out.

Wally gave Roy a look, they prepared to protect their identities at all cost.

"Wally, Roy, Dick." Batman acknowledged, Roy gave Wally the look this time.

"Hello, Bruce." Dick said mockingly, Batman took a small step back, shocked. Roy and Wally looked at him, also shocked. "What? We're addressing formally." Dick says, stifling a laugh.

"How did you?-" He was cut off by another laugh, this time more nervous. He glared at the boy.

"You should be more careful with your toys, B.W" He said, little more wearily than before.

Batman growled before turning to Roy and Wally. "Come with me, your family is waiting for you."

"No way!" Roy laughed, "we're not going back to those suckers. Should have known the cost before leaving us behind."

Wally matched it, "Best part is you think they care."

"They _do_ care" Batman grumbled, this was not the reaction he was hoping for.

"Tell my parents their 'ungrateful _freak'_ is going to return, then watch their reaction." Wally challenged. "Don't forget about the uncle, way to busy to put up with a _freak_ of nature like me."

"And tell Oliver the boy he told to 'go away and get out, I'm busy', or even 'his _pain in the neck'_ is coming back." Roy said with a disheartening laugh. "I dare you. "

Batman stood in shock. Dick took that time to release a homemade smock bomb. By the time the smoke was clear, they were gone.

* * *

Bruce took the challenge to heart. He called Wally's house, telling them exactly what he said. His mother's reaction was heartbreaking.

"God, not Wally! We had just got rid of him too! Ugh, when will the little freak ever go away?!"

Bruce sighed, setting down the phone. "Alfred! I'm going out!"

"So early, Master Bruce?" Alfred said from the kitchen.

"I just need to clear my head." Bruce mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. He went through the cave, changing quickly. He needed to beat up some bad guys.. That as always a stress reliever.

* * *

Wally, Roy, and Dick watched the news, excited.

 _'Young reporter Jamie Opal was kidnapped last night. She said before the new heroes flew away, she was able to catch their names._

 _Robin._  
 _Kid Flash._  
 _Red Arrow._

 _What will Gotham make of these new heroes? Only time will tell.'_

There was a slow clap from behind, which could only be one person-

"Hello, and welcome Young Justice."

* * *

Ooo cliff hanger! Who is it? Who could it be? Leave guesses in the comments!  
Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! :(  
That's it for now,  
- _SofieButterfly_


	8. The Power of Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YJ or any of its characters

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! Welcome to my last chapter.

Also.. I've got quite the surprise in this chapter..

Read on!

~.~.~.~

"Hello, and welcome Young Justice"

Wally, Dick, and Roy turned around, shocked at what they saw.

 _Who_ they saw.

 ** _-Earlier that night-_**

Barry was pacing around the room, urgently waiting for Bruce to pick up. Bruce had emailed him (Bruce had a non-work and non-batman email, who knew?) about having some important news on Wally.

"Barry-"

"Bruce! Thank god you answered. What's the news? What's goingon? Ishesafe? Pleasetellmehe'ssafe!" Barry continued to talk, his words speeding up and blending together. He heard an agitated grunt, making Barry shut up. "Sorry.. I just miss my nephew." He apologized.

"Understandable," he muttered. "I did find your nephew-"

"You found him?!" Barry blurted.

"Yes, I did." Barry could practically feel the glare coming from the other side of the line, "now, will you let me finish?" Barry nodded even though Bruce couldn't see him, feeling very silly afterwards. Bruce must have taken the silence as a yes, for he continued. "I have found Wally, but I'm afraid I can't take him back willingly."

"What? Why?" Barry asked, though he already knew the answer. It scared him, and Bruce was just about to confirm it.

"He believes you and his parents don't care about him anymore. And though I know you still do, I'm afraid I can't say the same for his parents."

Barry stood there, shocked. "Wh-what? Of course they care about him!"

"I called them. They were drunk, Barry. The wife, Mary, asked Rudy to.. get the the belt. Again."

Barry's mouth gaped open. After a pause, he started to think, eventually coming to a depressing conclusion."That explains.. everything. The random bruises, the silence that he often has now-a-days.." He trailed off, not sure if his thinking was more for Bruce, or himself.

"It must not happen often, but it's still abuse." Bruce sighed, " Barry. I'm going to ask a very serious question. Are you willing to take Wally in?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you willing to take Wally in? If you don't, he will go to an adoptive family, or an orphanage. You may not ever see him again. And if you do, rarely."

Barry gave a long, long thought about this. He needed to discuss this With Iris. But if she agreed, then-

He smiled.

"Yes. I am willing to take him in."

 ** _-A little later that night-_**

Oliver was very excited to hear Bat- er, Bruce, had good news about Roy. He was expecting Bruce to walk through with Roy, Roy angry, but Oliver never been happier.

At least, that's what he thought until Bruce walked in.

With empty hands.

And not Roy in sight.

Bruce must have noticed his confused face, "I found Roy, but I'm afraid that I can't take him back willingly."

Oliver stared, "but.. you said you had good news, Bruce!"

"I do." He said with a scowl, "I know a way that we may be able to help. Follow, Barry is already in the car."

 ** _-Back to present-_**

Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash stood in front of them. They realized they were no longer in the parlor, but instead in the BatCave.

"Jeez," Roy whistled. "Never thought I'd be here."

"Neither did I," Oliver confirmed, seeming just as confused.

"I've come here to give you guys very important news." Bruce told them, nodding his head in their general direction. "After some discussion, we would like to have you join as a part of the Justice League."

Wally's eyes bugged out. "But.. we haven't had any training."

"I can fix that, sport." Barry smiled, placing a and on his shoulder. "And don't worry about your parents, they were arrested last night for abuse and neglect."

Wally pulled his shoulder away. "What?! You weren't supposed to know! I'm fine, I deserved it.."

"Wally! Look at me." He steadied his voice. "You _never_ deserve what happened to you. I'm sorry for not recognizing what happened."

Wally smiled. "So.. I'll be living with you?" Barry nodded. Wally opened his arms, falling into his uncle's chest.

"And what about me?" Roy grumbled. Oliver smiled at him warmly, slightly shocking Roy.

"I'm so sorry for not spending time with you. You mean so much to me.. And you're like the son I never had." He put his arm around the sixteen year old boy, Roy not refusing the kind gesture.

"And.. me? I haven't had any training." Dick told them, slightly confused.

"We both know that's a lie."

Wally and Roy stared at him, Dick shrunk back, taking a few steps as if ready to run for it. "How did you find out?"

"You may be excellent at keeping your past, but nothing can sneak past me." Batman said, Dick spun around before falling to the ground crying.

Wally and Roy threw themselves out of their mentor's arms, at the same time running to comfort him. "Are you okay? What happened?" Wally asked, Dick sighed, shaking slightly.

"I was trained be _him_. I didn't escape Juvie.. _He_ broke me out."

"He?" Roy asked, confused.

"Deathstroke, the mercenary. " Batman told them with a sigh. "He was trained to be an assassin, but Deathstroke was taken to jail before he had the chance to kill anyone."

"That's.. why I ran away. I didn't want Deathstroke to find me. I don't want to kill anyone. I-I hated the thought of taking someone's life. So when he was taken by Batman.. I took that moment to run."

"I didn't know who the boy was until now." Batman said. "Richard. I want to.. apologize. I shouldn't have kept you with Deathstroke for so long. I know you may not trust me, but I would like you to live with me."

Dick, Wally, and Roy looked up at him. Dick immediately stopped shaking. "Y-you're not taking me to jail?"

"You were young and venerable, you had no choice. I want to help you, Richard."

"Call me Dick."

Wally, Dick, and Roy looked at each other and smiled.

They would all be trained, becoming heroes once and for all. Nothing, however, would separate them for to long. They were friends for the rest of time. Taking on challenges, and becoming closer than ever.

Because nothing would tear apart these three people that had helped each other from the ground up.

Help them take on their new beginnings.

~.~.~.~

I want to thank every one of you. Everyone that had pushed me to continue to write, who had been there for me.

This is the last chapter, and just so y'all know, there will be no sequel. This story is over, and I'm so incredibly happy with it. Thanks to everyone and anyone who had made the dream of finding my inner passion in writing come true.

Signing out,

 _-SofieButterfly_


End file.
